Cliché, Not Really
by cotnolair
Summary: Most people would think that their relationship is cliché, bland, and boring. But Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray begs to differ.   This is my second SQ fic. I can't help it, they're too adorbs! :  Inspired by OneRepublic's Marching On. Enjoy! :     DON'T OWN!


**cliché** _noun : _A trite or overused expression or idea

**bland** _adjective : _Dull and insipid

**boring **_adjective : _Uninteresting and tiresome; dull.

The Cheerios won Nationals, leaving Sue Sylvester a major problem: Where to put another big baby of hers. As much as she hates to admit it, she's not only proud of herself but to her squad; especially of Quinn Fabray.

Quinn's POV

_It's overwhelming. All the hard work was worth it. I'm so happy, but why do I have an odd feeling? _Her thoughts wandered as she walk through the hallway, smiling to her fellow students who congratulate her. _I don't really do this, but it's the proper thing to do when someone praises you, right? _Some guys check her out but she doesn't mind, she gets it all the time. Then she caught eye with her ever-egotistic coach, Sue.

"Q, you sure did a hell of a great job. I was worried before that you'd let me down once again but you didn't." Sue said, smiling.

_I smiled at her, a real one I guess. I fully understand why she's mean. She just wants the best; she wants to be on top. Somehow, my wicked coach and I have a thing in common. _Quinn continued walking leisurely; she wasn't late for Glee anyway, she never was. Then someone hugged her from behind and pecked on her cheek, "Congratulations babe! You're amazing." It's Sam, smiling. She can easily see the sincerity in his eyes. _Damn, why did he have to be adorable all the time? It's insane._

"Thank you." She finally managed to say. She loves Sam, before she kind of used him for the comeback of her popularity, but everything now is different. She loves him because he's never pressured her about anything. "Come on, let's walk to Glee."

GLEE

They are early. Around five minutes before class time. Brittany and Santana are still talking about the competition and planning a Cheerios victory party. _They still can't seem to get over it. Why don't I feel the same way? I'm glad that we won,. I mean, being a Cheerio is supposed to be my second home, but it feels weird not being too joyful about it_

"You okay?, Quinn looked at Sam as her thoughts were shaken away. "You seem to be really quiet, Q. You fine?"

"Yes, I am. I was just thinking about something."

"What is it?"

Mr. Schuester enters, "Okay guys. First, I would like to congratulate our Cheerio glee clubbers who brought home the bacon. You were really great, guys. But now, let's talk about Regionals. I know it's quite early but we better be prepared. We tying with The Warblers mean that we should not be complacent." His looks are serious. "We have to keep going. If the Cheerios have proven their worth, let's do the same. "

Glee club meeting ended early. They didn't sing, but Mr. Schue just gave pointers for Nationals and evaluations on each of the gleeks' performances. Sam rushed to her,

"Q, what's the matter with you? You don't talk to me, did I do something wrong?" Quinn just touched her face to the neck and smiled,

"Nothing's wrong, Sam. I just need time to be alone." He wears a hurt expression, and she felt sorry. "I'll talk to you soon."

She then finds herself in front of Sue Sylvester's office. She stepped in.

Sue saw her and just continued writing. "Can I help my Head Cheerio?"

Quinn sat down. "I have to tell you something, Miss Sylvester." _I'm ready._ She sighed,"I'm quitting the Cheerios."

* * *

"I knew it. I shouldn't have said what I said to you. You'd let me down again. How hypocritical of me to think that nothing could happen again now that you're with that lemon head."

"No, It's not that I'm pregnant, coach. I just want to quit. I think I've fulfilled my role purposely; we've won several titles already with me being the head. I care about Glee club, and I've decided to put my heart in there and help us work to Nationals." Quinn said quite unsurely, but she knows she wants it.

"You are definitely out of our mind, are you?" Sue said casually but Quinn knows she disappointed her. "William Schuester."

"No, my decision came from myself. Quinn stands up, "Leave Glee club alone, coach. They are nothing but nice to me. I can be myself with them, without any mantra. To be quite frank, I never felt being a part of something special in the squad. I only felt needed." Quinn said, with a harsh tone in her voice, leaving Sue jawdropped.

"Well, you've said too much. I hope I don't see your face once again during my audition."

"I hope not, Miss Sylvester."

The next day, Quinn, goes to school as the ex-cheerleader wearing herself. She wears her hair down and free, a white tank top, a pair of denim skinny jeans, doll shoes and her favorite yellow cardigan. People gives her questioned looks, as expected. Santana saw her as she intersected paths with Quinn, giving her a look as if she understands what her being not in the uniform means. "Why, Q?"

"Don't, San. We both know you've waited this all your life." Quinn sees her quite disappointed.

"I know Q, but as much as I hate to admit it, you're kind of our Rachel Berry in the Cheerios."

"I take that as an insult." Then they both chuckled. "I just realized that the Cheerios doesn't define who I really am. I did my part there, and I care about Glee club more than the Cheerios already." What Quinn said made Santana thought. "I've got to go, San. The football team is on the field at the moment, right?" Quinn asked, smiling. "Oh yeah. The beast's got them warming up."

Quinn walks on the football field, trying to find someone. She sees a tall, lean guy wearing pads and armor doing his thing. She watches him for a while playing, but she's not really paying attention to the game, but to _him._

"Evans! What's the matter with you?" Beiste yelled at him.

"Uh - sorry coach." Sam looks down.

"If something's bothering you, set it aside for heck's sake! Even at practices you should focus! You're the quarterback!" Beiste observes Sam's quiet figure, "Alright everybody take five! Same time tomorrow!"

"It won't happen again." He apologized. _Wonder what's wrong with Quinn. Am I pressuring her?. _As he walked his way out of the field, he saw a familiar blonde sitting on the bleachers, looking at him. _She's so beautiful; _he smiled himself as he walked towards her.

Sam leans behind the rail on his back, facing Quinn who is sitting. They are now face to face.

"Hi." She said sweetly. _Damn, her voice is music to my ears._

"Hey." He said shyly.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked with concern. Sam nodded. "I don't think so. I saw Beiste reprimand you. You're like, out of your mind." She said, with a little laughter in her tone.

Sam chuckles. He knows he can't avoid her. "I'm actually worried about you, Quinn. I'm worried I may have done something you didn't like, you seemed to be not talking to me. When I call or text you, your replies aren't that enthusiastic. And you don't talk to me what's up with you."

Quinn sighed, it quite pained her seeing him like this. "Why don't you sit down?"

"Um – I'm all sweaty you know."

"Sit beside me." She ordered, and he did like a puppy. "I quit the Cheerios."

* * *

"What? You're kidding, right?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Yes. As you can see I'm not in my uniform anymore. I quit the Cheerios for good."

"But why? You can't do that Quinn." He said with slight disappointment in his tone.

Quinn's expression changed. "Why, Sam? You're aware that you, the instated quarterback is now dating an ex cheerleader, who is in Glee club, because your rep is more important to you?" She stood up and walked away, leaving Sam astonished.

She walks away, crying. She knew it. She knew Finn's right when he warned her that Sam may be using her for his rep. Well, she did use him too for a while. Even though she doesn't want to be vocal about it yet, she loves him already and cares about him; so it pained her.

Sam swiftly runs toward her and grabbed her arms to face him. "What?" Quinn asked him harshly.

"Quinn, what the hell did you just say?"

"Isn't it true? All you wanted is to become popular, with me as a stepping stone for that. I'm so stupid for falling into that trap." Quinn turned around to leave him but he turned her around again and kissed her on the lips – a deep one, with his strong hands holding her face. She wanted to release herself, but his kiss was so tender she felt weak.

He lets go of her, "Quinn, I'm not using you for popularity, okay? It's the other way around! I was just surprised because I know how being the head cheerleader means a lot to you and then you quit. "

"What do you mean 'It's the other way around'?" Quinn asked, confused.

"I never really wanted to become popular before, I mean of course I want to, but I never tried reaching for it – until I met you."

Quinn's eyes widened. But Sam went on.

"This may be silly. But when I met you, I instantly fell for you. Knowing you're the most popular in school, I knew I had to make an impression." Sam was breathing fast, he had to get through this. "I know if I weren't what I am now before, you wouldn't mind me, that's why I tried becoming popular. Then we're both in Glee and saw how really awesome you are. You have no idea how lucky I am being the one whom you chose to be with." He finally finished.

Quinn looked down, feeling guilty.

"Please say something, Quinn."

Quinn looks away from his eyes to his body – his uniform, and then exhales. "You know that I lost everything I had the previous year right?" Sam nodded curiously, wondering where this will lead to. "Honestly, you were a part of me to get it all back again, to redeem myself." Sam's expression suddenly showed hurt. So she immediately continued, "But after all the time we spent together, I-I fell for you. You're so sweet and you never judged me even the rumors are telling you to do so. And I was worried that you may be using me for my reinstated self." Quinn looks at him intently, searching for a response.

Sam exhaled heavily, releasing all the tension. "I am not in love with Quinn Fabray – the head cheerleader, the most popular girl in school. I am in love with Quinn Fabray – because she is Quinn Fabray, the girl who is so awesome, nice and beautiful inside and out." Tears started to fill her eyes upon hearing this. She knows it's cheesy, and as much as she doesn't want to admit she's a sucker for it. "Besides, you look really better with your own clothes. But I have to say, you're hot on that uniform." He joked for a bit.

"Sam," she started but Sam interrupted. "Quinn, I really want us to be together. Not because you were the head cheerleader and I'm the quarterback. But because being with you, I feel so alive. And I want to be there for you in whatever. Most of all, I love you Quinn." They lock eyes, with Quinn's full of tears. "Baby, don't cry." Sam smiles as he wipes her tears with his thumbs.

"I love you, Sam." Was all she had to say. He kissed her on the forehead, then on her lips. Quinn gives into the kiss, turning it into a deeper, passionate one. As they pulled apart, they embraced. Students were throwing looks at them as they walk, some are odd ones and some are giddy. A couple of freshies yelled "Awww!" and Sam and Quinn started laughing. "Umm, kids are starting to believe we're in a real live romantic movie now, you know." Sam said, quite conscious of the people around them.

"M-hmm let them be." Quinn said laughing, not escaping from his arms as they swing.

Fin

* * *

Epilogue

_Quinn is still Quinn. She never received any slushy facials because she's not a Cheerio anymore. People know she quit, and she remained the most respected girl in William McKinley High. She remained in Glee club, where she finds her home._

_A week after, Sam asked Coach Beiste to remove him as quarterback. Finn was then re-instated. Sure, he was still a jock, but he didn't feel the need anymore to be on top. Because he's on top of the teenage dream being with the one and only Queen Bee, Quinn Fabray. _

_Most people would think that their relationship is __cliché, bland, and boring. Well maybe they are, but Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray begs to differ._


End file.
